Unexpected
by pen7sword
Summary: Lily never expected to find herself at the Black's holiday party with a group of Slytherins, nor did she expect to kiss Sirius that night. But Sirius has always been loyal to James...and Lily never expected to end up with either of them.
1. Chapter 1: The Holiday Party

**(A/N- I won't be able to update that often…probably on the weekends, because I'm also attempting to juggle school and sports and NaNoWriMo…wish me luck!**

**This is for Gillian, who has fallen in love with Sirius. I love you!)**

Truthfully, Lily didn't know why she'd come to the Blacks' holiday party.

Maybe it had been out of mere curiosity. It was certainly not for any desire for a chance at snogging James Potter, and even more so not to talk to Slytherins. Actually, she mused, she'd rather forgotten about Sirius' brother Regulus, and that he'd invite all his friends as well.

She didn't know why she'd dressed up, either, with a black skirt and a pretty red top, and fixed her hair until it fell into perfect curls.

Looking around, a thought crossed Lily's mind. She was the only Gryffindor…no, the only Muggleborn that was at the party. Her brow furrowed as she hurriedly glanced around, trying to convince herself otherwise, but no…everyone she saw was either a respectable Pureblood or Slytherin.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she realized this was dangerous. There were too many Slytherins that wouldn't hesitate to hex her…that would consider this some cruel joke…

"_Lily!_" A low voice hissed in her ear, and she jumped, startled, whirling around.

"I- Sirius!" She'd never been more relieved to see him.

"Come with me," He said warily, glancing around darkly. Lily didn't hesitate to follow him as he strode into the hallway and pulled her into a room…some sort of parlor, she noticed…

"What are you doing here?" He asked roughly, his gray eyes filled with anger.

"Me?" Lily gaped at him before fumbling for words. "I was _invited_!"

"And you'd come to the Black's holiday party?" Sirius shook his head, running a frustrated hand through his dark curls. "You do know all these people are future…" His mouth lingered bitterly on the word… "_Death Eaters_, Lily…"

"I…" Lily bit her lip as she realized how foolish she'd been. Why had she come, anyway? She'd thought it was Sirius' party, she supposed…that Remus and Alice and some of her friends would be there…

"Merlin, Evans…is there anyone here you can even trust?"

"Well…you," Lily said weakly. He raised his eyebrows, looking taken aback, before a dark look crossed his face.

"You're lucky I was even here. I was all set to go to James', before my parents decided I was to stay here and _supervise _Regulus…some sort of punishment for something I've forgotten about, I reckon…"

"And that stopped you?" Lily asked incredulously. "I'm surprised you didn't take off on your racing broom, honestly…" Sirius scowled.

"They took it away."

"Oh." Lily grimaced, "I suppose you're not having very good holidays, then?"

"Awful."

"Mm," Lily murmured in sympathy, before awkwardly perching on the edge of an armchair. "Well…thanks, Sirius."

"You're welcome," He said darkly. "I can't imagine what would've happened to you if I hadn't been here…"

"You know they're all set to be…Death Eaters, then?" Lily asked, her emerald eyes worried. "And you don't even try to stop them…talk to Regulus or anything?"

"The fact that I'm against it encourages him," Sirius remarked bitterly. "And my parents are all for it…perfect little angel, he is…" A wistful look flickered across his face. "Sometimes…I wish we were close…" He shook his head regretfully. "He'd never listen, though."

"Well, I don't get along well with my sister," Lily said quietly, a wry smile on her face. "_She'd _do anything just because I disapproved, as well…but she's the older one."

"Sounds like a real brat," Sirius said harshly. Lily frowned at him.

"She's not, actually…" Lily sighed, her eyes far away. "Petunia and I…we used to be close."

"What brought you apart?" Sirius asked, and she was surprised to hear interest in his voice.

"Well…" Lily bit her lip, thinking back to when they'd actually been friends. "The first thing was, I suppose…Severus."

"Snivellus," Sirius sneered quietly. "Not surprising."

"Don't be like that," Lily said reproachfully. "It was more than that…my being a witch, obviously…I suppose she was jealous…"

"Of course she was," Sirius said with a faint smile. "Anyone would be."

"Yes…" Lily sighed, jumping slightly as she heard a crash from the other room. "I should go."

"I'll escort you," Sirius said quickly, jumping up. Lily smiled tentatively at him.

"Thanks…Sirius." As he led her to the room she'd Flooed from, Lily frowned. "Why don't you just Floo to James' place?"

"My parents disconnected it," Sirius said regretfully. "Well…this is it, then…" Lily's hand hesitated over the powder. She looked back reluctantly at him.

"Yeah, I suppose…this is it…" Lily bit her lip. "Well…bye…"

"Wait!" As Lily turned back, Sirius frowned at her. "Evans…"

"Sirius?" As if acting on some impulse, Sirius stepped forward quickly, and to his surprise, Lily closed the distance between their lips. Pulling back after a few seconds, just long enough for his arms to wrap around her waist and for hers to rest on his broad chest, Sirius stared at her.

"Wow."

"Yeah…wow," Lily echoed. She reached for the Floo powder again and met his eyes one last time. "Thanks, Sirius."

"See you, Lily." As she disappeared in a whirl of green flames, Sirius ran a distracted hand through his hair. "You're an idiot, Black," He muttered to himself.

He'd forgotten about one thing.

James.

…

Lily couldn't prevent the smile from spreading across her face as she stumbled out onto her living room's floor. She'd just kissed Sirius Black…_Merlin…_

He really wasn't her type, she told herself honestly. She'd always thought she was more into the smart, intellectual type, such as…say, Remus.

But the sight of Remus or even James didn't make her heart pound the way it had with Sirius. She didn't know why, but something about his deep gray eyes and regal, handsome features…his tall, lean build and dark hair…and the way he'd helped her, and talked about his brother…as if he'd cared…

Maybe there was more to Sirius Black than she'd thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

**(A/N- Thank you to my faithful reviewers- XloveXconquersXallX, LUVSASSfred4eva, midnightstar19, and misspotter94. You guys are awesome!**

**Please review! Enjoy!)**

Chapter 2

James had, after a few minutes, come to a slightly unnerving conclusion.

Sirius was avoiding him.

He wasn't strictly _avoiding _him, he supposed…they were sitting in the same train compartment, after all…but all of a sudden, over the holidays, Sirius had stopped owling James and the one thank you card Sirius had sent him after Christmas had been bare and lacking his usual good humor.

There was something wrong, there was no doubt about it. Sirius didn't join in their usual harassing of Pete's overly joyful delight at their reuniting or at his awkward stuttering at his long crush of Mary McDonald. James studied him quietly and waited until Remus had gone to the prefect's compartment and Peter had eagerly headed for the trolley before speaking to him. His frown only deepened when Sirius stood up abruptly.

"I think I'll go to the loo, then," He said casually, but the fact that he avoided James' eyes only reinforced his friend's suspicions.

"No, you won't," James said quickly, springing up to block Sirius' way. Sirius' eyes quickly darted down to his feet as he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, mate, but I can't help it if I've got to go-," The grin he attempted was slightly strained, James thought, as he looked at his friend.

"Come on, Pads, we both know something's up."

Sirius' heartbeat quickened- of course James would know something was wrong- after all, he couldn't pretend he hadn't kissed Lily…

"Nothing's up," Sirius mumbled shiftily, but James rolled his eyes.

"Right," He said, concern crossing his face. "Really, Padfoot, there's nothing you can't tell me-,"

"It's family stuff. It's personal, alright, Prongs?" Sirius said sharply, but James, completely unfazed, raised his eyebrows.

"Really, Sirius… I know your family better than you do," James remarked skeptically. "C'mon…what is it, really? Is it some sort of prank you're planning on playing on me? You know I won't mind…as long as it's not in front of Evans," he added with a grin as an afterthought, the gesture only making Sirius feel worse.

"Look, Prongs…" He sighed. "I…" He hesitated before sinking back into his seat, James following his example. "I did something really stupid."

"Well, I already knew that," James grinned, but his grin faded as Sirius, agitated, ignored him.

"_Really _stupid," He repeated. "I…don't know if you'll be able to forgive me." Real anxiety flickered over James' face as he processed Sirius' words. His expression grew serious as he met Sirius' eyes.

"Don't be stupid, Padfoot," He said honestly. "There's nothing you could do…unless…" Sirius' heart stopped. "Unless you're a Death Eater."

"_No_!" Sirius protested, outraged. "I can't believe- you'd think-," He stared at his best mate.

"'Course I didn't think that," James replied seriously. "I know you'd never do that." He smiled. "Anything else I can forgive, then- no need to worry."

"I don't know," Sirius said uneasily. "This…well, it's not Death Eater worthy…but maybe something a Slytherin would do." He swallowed hard. "Something a Black would do."

"Merlin, Pads…" James took a deep breath. "Just tell me already, would you?" Sirius closed his eyes and forced the words out of his mouth.

"I…kissed Lily."

He opened his eyes to see James staring at him, a look of blank incomprehension on his face.

"You…you _what_?" James whispered, his face paling.

"Kissed Lily," Sirius repeated, cringing at the words. "Merlin, I'm sorry, James…it was a mistake…I wasn't thinking…"

As realization crossed James' face, the look of betrayal and hurt was enough to break through Sirius' tough skin.

"I'm sorry," He repeated weakly. "I…didn't…"

"I've got to go to the loo myself," James said flatly, his eyes filled with pain. "You knew I've loved her for years, Pads."

"I know…it was _stupid_…I was an idiot…" Sirius took a deep breath. "I was a Black, James." He winced at James' next words, the words cutting deep into him.

"Yeah…you were." Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and only opened them when he heard the slam of the door behind James.

…

"Come on, James, you have to talk to him…or at least come out…we're nearly at Hogwarts."

"He kissed Lily."

"James, I know…he's sorry…he'd never betray you…"

"_He kissed Lily_."

"He's sorry…he won't speak to anyone! Prongs, c'mon…you can't stay mad at him forever…" There was a pause before Remus received an answer through the small compartment's door.

"The thing about friends," James said, "Is that you've got each other's backs all the time." Remus winced at his next words. "I guess I was wrong."

"James…"

But the only reply was silence.


End file.
